creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden Jade Shingles
Basic Information Forbidden Jade Shingles are cubic wooden building blocks with bright green colored shingles covering their top surface, while the bottom has a completely wooden texture and four sides are mostly made of wood with a thin layer of the visible sides of green shingles along one of the edges. These blocks can be used for building purposes and decoration. How to obtain These blocks cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Forbidden Jade Shingles can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by claiming the Forbidden City Bundle in the Store for free. Already crafted Forbidden Jade Shingles are included in the Forbidden City Pack and building kits for Chinese-themed Blueprints, but these Item Packs do not contain nor unlock the crafting recipe for this block. Already crafted Forbidden Jade Shingles can also be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Simply obtaining already crafted blocks / objects will not unlock their crafting recipe though. How to unlock the crafting recipe The Forbidden Jade Shingles is part of the Forbidden City Bundle that was introduced to the Store with update R52 on February 14th 2018, and can only be crafted in the Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after claiming this Forbidden City Bundle in the Store for free. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. After claiming the Forbidden City Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this item will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft Forbidden Jade Shingles To craft 8 Forbidden Jade Shingles at a time you'll need: * 1 block of most kinds of Wood or Logs (except for Corrupted Wood). Just click on the blue arrows of the icon in the crafting recipe window to choose a suitable type of Log or Wood that you carry with you * 1 Glob of Goo that can either be crafted from Mold in the Crafting Menu or can randomly be looted/pet-harvested from many Creatures * 1 Wood Rod that can be made of most kinds of Wood or Logs in a Processor How to use Forbidden Jade Shingles Forbidden Jade Shingles can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. You can fully rotate Forbidden Jade Shingles into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Forbidden Jade Shingles can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Forbidden Jade Shingles can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. How to process Forbidden Jade Shingles further 4 slanted Forbidden Jade Shingled Roofs can be created by putting one block of Forbidden Jade Shingles into a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for this. Simply carry blocks of Forbidden Jade Shingles with you in your inventory and activate a Processor that has been placed into the world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing the cursor at the Processor. Category:Forbidden City Category:Building Block Category:Processable Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Store